They Shouldn't Know
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Christmas break goes horribly wrong when Hermione's gift shows them the horrors happening at Malfoy Manor. Can they save Draco from his father? Or even from himself? Contains abuse and blood! DracoHermione, and other side pairings!
1. It's Too Far This Time

Okay! I'm back once again with yet another story! I'd been reading Draco fan fictions then switching over to the third movie about every five minutes and I obviously got an idea! With Harry Potter as my new obsession lately there's a chance that you won't have to wait for a century before I update again! Now on with the story!

**Warning**: This story contains abuse and some blood. If anything more is added I'll inform you before the chapter begins.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would be together and it would be called Draco Malfoy instead of Harry Potter because Draco is _so _much better. The fact that he acts totally evil just makes him even better:P

They Shouldn't Know

Chapter 1

It's Too Far This Time

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"You caused this," Lucius said as he hit his son with his cane for the umpteenth time that day. Separating his wand from his cane (Remember, he did it at the end of the second movie with Harry!) he pointed it at his son with a cruel smile upon his pale face. "Crucio!" he screamed, causing the frail boy below him to suddenly go into pain filled spasms.

"I….hate…you," Draco said weakly between spasms. Biting his lip he tried to hold in the screams that were begging to get out, but couldn't control it and let out a whimper of pain.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled again with the same smile planted on his face.

But, Draco still withheld the scream of pain that was slowly working its way up his throat. Biting his lip harder he began to taste the coppery taste of blood. No longer able to withhold it he let out a scream of pain that echoed off of the silver painted walls and reached to the room where his mother sat crying on her bed.

"Crucio," Lucius said smiling at his son's agony. "You _will_ join our lord Draco."

"No way in hell," Draco said weakly as he glared up at his father. No longer able to hold his head up it fell to the hard ground with a crack. _I should never have come home._

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Lucius said with a final kick to his son's chest before Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny said happily as she bounced into the main room of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Happy Christmas," the rest of the room chorused.

After Ginny sat down they began to pass out gifts. About thirty minutes later all that you could see was ripped paper in place of the carpet and a bow upon every person's head. "Here Hermione," Sirius said passing Hermione another gift. (In this story, the veil he fell through was a fake and he showed up about a month later.)

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling as she took the small box, wrapped in green and silver glitter paper. Opening it she squealed in surprise. "Oh, my God! Sirius, Tonks! This is beautiful!"

"And enchanted!" Tonks piped up smiling. "If you open it and put something that belongs to a person like a picture of them or a hair you can see what's happening around them."

"Thanks, you two!" Hermione said hugging Sirius and Tonks. Taking the trinket out of the velvet box she watched the sterling silver locket glisten in the light and admired the forest green emeralds that were placed in the shape of an _H_. Putting it around her neck she smiled. "I love it!"

"Slytherin colors?" Ron asked.

"They're my favorite colors," Hermione said pointing to her forest green PJ pants that had silver stitching and a short sleeved PJ shirt in the same shade of green and identical stitching with silver sleeves.

"Oh…yeah," Ron said blushing slightly.

"And I thought my sight was bad," Harry said laughing.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said as his ears turned red in embarrassment.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked looking at her friend in worry.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking as if she had just came out of a trance. Nodding she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something."

"What?" Ron asked confused. "I don't hear anything."

"It's gone now," Hermione said as she turned her eye's to the window that was beginning to ice over. "It sounded like a conversation of some sort."

"Well we _are_ having conversations," Harry said looking at Hermione strangely.

"It wasn't anyone here," Hermione said shaking her head. "I don't know why, but it sounded like Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Tonks said turning towards the small group. "Draco or Lucius?"

"Both I think," Hermione said uncertainly before nodding. "Yeah, I think it was."

"You think they're here?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I don't know," Hermione said shrugging.

"Well, to me it sounds like a chance to try out that locket," Ron said grinning as the thought of catching his enemy spying on them.

"But, we don't have anything that belongs to him," Ginny said.

"I do."

"Not to sound rude or anything," Harry said looking at Tonks like she had grown another head. "But, _why_?"

"Nacrissa," Tonks said laughing slightly. "She made me keep a lock of Draco's hair from his first hair cut when he was little. She's always been really sentimental and had me promise to keep it. Said she wanted to see how much his hair would change over the years."

"She always was a little…strange," Sirius said smiling as he remembered his cousin.

"Yeah," Tonks said. "We can go do it upstairs. God only knows what the twins would do if they saw."

"Yeah," Hermione said laughing.

"I'll go get it," Tonks said standing. Walking into her room she closed the door behind her after telling the teenagers that she'd meet them in Hermione and Ginny's room. Opening her trunk she pulled back the cloth and cardboard on the lid and pulled out a small sliver box and a picture that was upside down. Turning the picture over she smiled as she saw a much younger version of Draco and Nacrissa smiling and laughing as they waved at her through the picture. Smiling sadly she ran her fingers over her happy relatives letting out a small laugh when her small cousin made a grab for her hand. Shaking her head to snap herself out of her reverie she looked at the picture once more before putting the picture back and opening the small box that held a bag. Opening the bag she carefully pulled out a strand of hair and replaced the bag then put it away and shut her trunk. Standing she walked out of her room, but not before taking one last sad look at the trunk which held another side of Draco that had been long forgotten.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when Tonks entered.

"I couldn't find it," Tonks lied. Passing then the hair she sat next to Sirius on the bed.

"Lying?" Sirius whispered to her.

"Through my teeth," Tonks whispered back.

"Explain later?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Tonks said nodding.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione's voice broke through their conversation.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he walked over to look at the screen that had appeared over the locket. "Oh, god."

"What?" Tonks said as she hurried to the group in growing worry. Looking over Ginny's head at the screen she gasped in horror. Watching with tear filled eyes she watched Lucius apparate away and her cousin fall into unconsciousness before the image flickered and disappeared.

"Did…Did Lucius really…" Ginny said before trailing off in horror and shock.

"Yeah," Harry said not believing what he saw. "How…why…"

"That's it," Tonks said suddenly. "Lucius has gone too far this time."

"Tonks!" Hermione called after the enraged pinkette. "Where are you going!" she asked as she followed her into the main room with her friends behind her not noticing the strange looks she was getting from the other Weasleys and adults.

"To get him," Tonks said as she grabbed her cloak. "He can't stay there. Neither of them." With a crack she was gone to the only logical place. Malfoy Manor.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley demanded watching as Hermione sighed and began to explain.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Where are they?" Tonks muttered to herself as she ran up the main staircase. Listening closely she heard what sounded like sniffling. Entering the room she thought it was coming from she saw Nacrissa sitting on the large bed with her legs pulled up to her chest as tears rolled down her porcelain face.

"Draco?" Nacrissa's meek voice asked as her blonde head snapped in the direction of the door. "Tonks?" she questioned uncertainly.

"It's me, Cissy," Tonks said as she made her way over to the bed where she enveloped Nacrissa in a comforting and reassuring hug.

"What are you doing here?" Nacrissa asked, panic growing in her eyes. "You can't be here. Lucius might be back soon."

"That's why I'm getting you and Draco out of here," Tonks said pulling Nacrissa to her feet. "Grab some of your and Draco's things, okay?" Seeing Nacrissa nod slightly she watched as she hurried to a cherry wood chest and pulled out an album she knew was of Draco growing up from having given the album to Nacrissa as a gift. "Where's Draco, Cissy?"

"His bedroom," Nacrissa said sniffing back tears. "Two doors down."

"He'll be okay, Cissy," Tonks said taking Nacrissa's hand in her own and leading to her to the door after she'd grabbed her cloak and a few articles of clothes and stuffed them in a bag. "We won't let him die."

"We?"

"You'll see," Tonks said knowing Nacrissa would be ecstatic at seeing Sirius again after so long.

Pushing the large double doors to Draco's room open she had to stop and take a few deep breathes to ensure she wouldn't vomit from the site of her cousin in an alarming large puddle of his own blood that only continued to grow. Watching as Nacrissa hurried to Draco's wardrobe she rushed to her cousin and had to hold herself from jumping back when she felt how cold Draco's skin had become. Quickly checking for a pulse she sighed in relief when she felt one. It was weak, but it was there. Throwing her cloak over her young cousin she lifted him into her arms and instructed Nacrissa to slip under her arm and go in between herself and Draco so she could be sure they'd all go together. Picturing the headquarters in her mind she apparated into the house's main room to see Remus hurrying over to take Draco from her arms and hurry him to a room upstairs without question.

"Cissy," Tonks said grabbing Nacrissa's attention. "Follow me. I have a surprise for you." Taking her hand Tonks led her upstairs and motioned for her to enter the room first. Hearing Nacrissa squeal in surprise and happiness she watched with a smile as Sirius twirled his cousin around as he hugged her.

"What's this?" Ron asked picking up the book Nacrissa had dropped when she saw Sirius.

"That's mine," Nacrissa said as she sat on the bed. "Tonks had given me the album years ago and I just kept filling it of pictures of Draco growing up."

"You always loved photography," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Tonks said nodding.

"Okay, now I'm lost," Nacrissa said confused, noticing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny nod behind her.

"Tonks and I had gotten Hermione an enchanted locket like the one you had when you were still in school," Sirius said.

"That means…you kept the lock of hair!" Nacrissa said smiling a smug smile. "You said it was too gross and that you were gonna get rid of it!"

"Well," Tonks said shifting in her spot. "It was important to you and…oh fine! I wanted to keep it for the same reason as you! You got me curious!"

"Victory!" Nacrissa squealed happily as she raised her arms over her head. Lowering her arms she stuck her tongue out at Tonks causing the room to go into fits of laughter at her antics.

"I swear, Cissy," Sirius said shaking his head as the laughing died down. "You still act like your sixteen. Ever going to grow up?"

"No way!" Nacrissa said shaking her head making her white blonde curls fly.

"I had a good influence on you," Sirius said nodding happily. Looking at Ron he chuckled. "Itching to see those photos?"

"You can look if you want," Nacrissa said shrugging. "But, there're no naked baby pictures that could be used for blackmail." Hearing Ron curse under his breath she laughed slightly.

"I wanna see anyway," Hermione said taking the book from Ron's hands. Seeing Harry and Ginny go on either side of her she looked in Ron's direction to see him move over to see too, but what she was looking at was Tonks slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her softly. Shaking her head she looked down and opened the book to see a pair of big grey eyes looking up at her.

"Aww!" Ginny cooed as the small version of Draco raised his small, chubby arms to try and get her hand. He couldn't have been more than a year old. "Cute!"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Hermione said as the baby's head turned in her direction. "He is adorable."

"I did not just hear you say that, Hermione," Ron said staring at Hermione as if she'd grown a second head. "It's Malfoy!"

"A baby Malfoy," Ginny piped up earning a glare from her brother.

"I agree with the girls," Harry said getting a shocked look from his friends. Shrugging he looked at them. "Babies." It explained all.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione said laughing. "We've spent about five minutes on one page! Let's continue, please!" After she had everyone's attention she turned the page to see another picture of Draco maybe a year older with a much younger Nacrissa holding him as she watched him continuously hit a green balloon both laughing; her at his antics and him in a curiousity that only a two year old could possess.

"And once again I say aww!"

"You're gonna say that for every picture, aren't you?" Harry asked looking at Ginny as he grinned.

"Probably," Ginny said as she looked at Harry before looking away blushing. Watching as Hermione turned the page again she did the same as the last two pictures. Looking at a three year old version of Draco she saw him playing on a toy broom hovering about three inches off the ground before he lost balance and fell to the side and into his mother's open arms. For the next ten minutes the small group continued looking at the photos, with Ginny making the same comment for everyone until the pictures hit the time when he turned seven.

"Woah," Harry said as he saw gray eyes with an unexplained darkness covering the eyes that had seemed to glow silver in the earlier photos. "Mood change."

"Now, there's the Malfoy we all know and hate," Ron said earning a light smack on the head from Sirius.

"When it all went wrong," Nacrissa said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. Hearing a crash she snapped her head up in the direction of the door worry filled her eyes. "What was that?"

"I'll go check," Sirius said standing. Giving Hermione a quick glance she nodded and sat next to Nacrissa and smiled comfortingly. Walking out the door he headed down the hall and entered Tonks' room. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Molly said shaking her head. "He suddenly started thrashing around like he was having a seizure or something."

"The vase on the other side of the room exploded," Remus said. "His powers just went haywire."

"We had to give him a dreamless sleep potion to get him to settle down," Arthur said.

"We don't know if he was having a nightmare or a seizure or anything so we had to use the potion as a sort of muggle sedative," Tonks said when she saw Sirius' questioning gaze.

"I think we have him stabled enough for now," Molly said sighing in relief. "Should we move him?"

"I think we can," Remus said nodding. "We should levitate him to the room though. We shouldn't risk any injuries getting pulled by carrying him."

"Okay," Sirius said as he watched each of his friends place a levitation charm on the unconscious boy. Going ahead he approached the picture at the end of the hall and mumbled something quickly to see the picture swing open and give the group entrance to another room. Watching his cousin be lowered to the bed slowly and carefully he brought the green silk comforter up until it rested under the blonde's chin. Turning to the others he nodded to them and put a gentle hand on Draco's head before turning and walking out the door. "You'll watch over him, right?"

"Of course," the young girl in the portrait said nodding. Withheld in the portrait was a meadow, covered in newly fallen snow. In the middle rested a large rock where a young girl in a long white gown that had gold trimmings. (Think Serena/Usagi's princess gown in Sailor Moon!) As the wind blew, her waist length black hair flew, a few strands going in front of her oriental face. Moving the hair out of the way of her kind, onyx eyes she smiled at Sirius. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. I think those kids and his mother will want to know how he's doing. Go."

"Thanks, Yuki," Sirius said nodding as he smiled at her.

"Stop talking and go," she urged laughing. Watching as Sirius headed down the hall she looked behind her knowing that on the other side of that door was a boy that could have had such a different life. Shaking her head sadly she turned back and watched as the snow began to fall again. Looking up towards the sky she sighed. "If only he'd had a different father."

TBC

Anime Girl23: I'm finally done! Yay!

Draco: And you had fun torturing me?

Anime Girl23: Oh, yeah.

Draco: Pure evil.

Anime Girl23: Yes, I am:P

Draco: Strange person.

Anime Girl23: That's me! _Turns to readers_ And just so you know! Yuki is Japanese for snow!

Draco: Yeah...

Anime Girl23: Okay, I'll leave you to do one thing now! Move your mouse and click the little button that says "Go" and leave me feedback! Now person! PLEASE!


	2. Praying For A Recovery

Hey, everyone! Sorry you had to wait a while! I was going fast, but then I hit writer's block. But, I'm back! Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish!

They Shouldn't Know

Chapter 2

Praying For A Recovery

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

"How is he! What happened!" Nacrissa asked panicking as Tonks and Sirius walked back into the room.

"Okay, okay! Quiet!" Tonks said, actually having to yell over Nacrissa and surprisingly the other four's questions. Hearing it all go quiet she sighed thankfully. "Thank you!" Turning to Sirius she silently begged him to explain it all.

"I can't," Sirius said. "I went in after the vase exploded."

"A vase exploded?" Harry asked confused.

"How did a vase explode?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure what it was exactly," Tonks said sadly. "The head injury could have caused a seizure or it was just a really bad nightmare. He just started thrashing around and his powers went crazy."

"A seizure?" Hermione questioned, worry growing in her eyes. "How bad was his head injury?"

"I had noticed it when we were at the manor. I mean how can you not notice blood falling from a person's head when you pick them up?" Tonks said hugging Nacrissa as the blonde cried.

"Is he okay now?" Nacrissa asked through her tears.

"We can't be sure until he wakes up," Tonks said shaking her head sadly.

"When will that be?" Ginny asked.

"It's up to him," Tonks said shrugging. "Could be in a few minutes could be in a few days. We don't know."

"Sorry to interrupt," Remus said as he entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Nacrissa asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"His left leg was broken, but we were able to mend it," Remus said shaking his head as if trying to tell himself that this was all just a dream and that this hadn't happened. "His right arm looked like it had something huge dropped on it. It was almost completely crushed."

"Is it gonna heal?" Harry asked as he remembered having his arm broken by the rouge bludger.

"The bones were pretty much gone so we had to do the charm to remove them, and then give him the Skele-Grow. It'll heal, but it will take a while," Remus said.

"Should he be alone then?" Hermione asked. "What if he has another seizure or something?"

"We have the pictures watching him right now," Sirius said.

"Which room is he in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I thought there weren't any others," Ron said.

"There're two hidden rooms here," Sirius said. "We put Draco in the one at the end of the hall and we'll put Nacrissa at the one at the other end."

"But, why?" Ginny asked confused.

"So that no one besides the people here will be able to find him," Harry said as realization dawned on him.

"Right," Remus said nodding. "It's like the common rooms back at Hogwarts. You need a password to get in."

"Can I see him?" Nacrissa asked hope shining in her eyes.

"We just need to speak with you privately about a few things first. That way we can get it out of the way and you can stay with him," Tonks said.

Sighing Nacrissa nodded. "About Lucius?"

"Yeah," Sirius said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"All right," Nacrissa said nodding.

"Um…would you four mind?" Remus asked gently.

"It's okay," Harry said. Giving his friends a quick look he saw the three nod. "Can we go see him?"

"Yeah," Sirius said nodding. Standing he said, "I'll take you guys. I'm the only one Yuki will open for right now. Follow me." Leading the four teenagers to the end of the hall he stopped in front of a picture. "Hey, Yuki."

"Hey, Sirius," Yuki said smiling. "Visitors?"

"Yup," Sirius said nodding. Turning serious he asked, "How is he?"

"No change yet," Yuki said shaking her head making her hair go wild in the wind. Seeing Sirius sigh sadly she allowed her picture to expand to the floor and open.

"Thanks," Ginny said smiling gently. Following the others in, she gasped in shock.

"Oh, God," Hermione gasped. As if forgetting her friends were there she walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly reaching her hand out, she gently moved a piece of white blonde hair off of Draco's forehead mindful of the large bruise on his left temple. "How can someone do this to their own son?" she asked horrified as her eyes filled with tears. Draco's face was covered in bruises and cuts along with what she guessed was a deep cut that ran from the back of his head to the base of his neck.

"I don't know, 'Mione…I don't know," Harry said.

"Gin, you okay?" Ron asked his sister with worry.

"Yeah," Ginny said as if snapping out of a daze. "Just kind of in shock still."

"I think we all are," Harry said nodding slightly. "'Mione? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said nodding. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Ron asked.

"This," Hermione said, gesturing towards the blonde. "I mean…at school he's all high and mighty. Always bragging about what a great dad he has…but in reality…"

"In reality his dad is a child abusing bastard," Ginny said shocking the group with her language.

"Although, I don't like your choice of words, I do agree," Ron said.

"Supper!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny yelled back.

"You coming, 'Mione?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Um…yeah," Hermione said nodding. "I'm just gonna stay a couple more minutes. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"All right," Harry said nodding. "We'll save you some food."

"Thanks." Hearing her friends leave Hermione took Draco's limp hand in her own. _What is this? I'm supposed to hate him…but if I do then why was I so worried about him? And why did I go straight to him when we came in?_ Feeling Draco's once limp grip suddenly harden around her hand she jumped slightly. "What the?" Seeing Draco suddenly begin to thrash around in his bed she began to panic slightly. "Malfoy?" Seeing that get no response she tried again. "Draco?" Panicking she ran to Yuki's portrait. "Yuki!"

"Yes?" Yuki answered politely appearing on the other side of the portrait.

"Can you get to the kitchen from here?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's something going on. Tell them that it's probably not that serious. I just can't get him to settle down or respond. I think it's a nightmare."

"I'm on my way," Yuki said disappearing.

Hurrying back to Draco's side she noticed his sleeves had had gotten bunched up revealing cuts and scars covering both arms. _He used knives too? What kind of father is he!_

"Hermione, what happened?" Remus asked hurrying to Draco's side with Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius following.

"I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head. "I was sitting here and he just started thrashing."

"The sleeping potion wore off early," Mrs. Weasley said with a look of worry on her face.

"I remember Cissy saying that Lucius always had a thing about potions when he was in school," Sirius said as he tried to hold Draco in place. "He probably used them on Draco."

"So do you mean his body might be used to different potions and need extra doses?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said nodding. "If Lucius had used multiple potions on him his body probably built up a kind of immunity where extra doses would be."

"But couldn't that be dangerous?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What if he was given too much and went into a coma?"

"I think what Sirius means is that if you wanted to have him asleep for an hour or so give him the amount that would make him sleep for two," Hermione said catching on.

"Yeah, we wanted to just settle him down at the time," Mrs. Weasley said. Walking over and taking a sleeping potion from the shelf Mrs. Weasley waited until Tonks and Sirius were able to hold his arms down and Remus his legs.

Carefully avoiding the cut and bruises Hermione took his head in her hands and held it still as Mrs. Weasley slowly poured the liquid into his mouth and massaged his throat until he swallowed. Feeling him go limp in her arms Hermione gently wiped away the tear that he had shed in the struggle. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We're working on it," Mrs. Weasley said fixing his covers.

"It's going to take time," Remus said. "Lucius probably put him through so much abuse that it'll take a while to heal."

"Probably abused the kid in more ways than one," Tonks said.

"You okay, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. "I was just…there were signs."

"Signs?" Sirius questioned.

"Of the abuse," Hermione explained. "When Harry accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley he'd mentioned to us about Lucius bullying Dra-Malfoy. And then World Cup, I remember seeing Lucius punch him in the chest with his cane. Draco had looked like it really hurt."

Clenching his fists in anger Sirius asked through clenched teeth, "Have you seen anything else?"

"Not that I can re-wait! During the attack at the Cup I'd gotten separated from everyone else and I remember Lucius throwing Draco into a tree. When I saw it I thought he'd just gotten Lucius mad. And there's one more thing."

"What?" Remus asked.

"When the fake Mad Eye Moody was still teaching, we were learning about the unforgivables. And when he'd yelled crucio Draco had just stiffened up. He had just looked so scared…I didn't think anything of it. I mean it scared half the class and I was focusing on Neville. Oh, my god," Hermione said in disbelief. "There were so many signs. How could we have been so blind?"

"We never considered the fact he was abused," Tonks said looking down. Falling into her own thoughts she continued to stare at Draco's unconscious form.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Nacrissa! Draco!" Lucius screamed in anger as he threw a glass paper weight into a mirror across from him. Watching the broken shards fall he angrily stepped on one and smirked as if it were Draco below his foot. "You can't hide for long," he said, his eyes glowing a terrifying glint.

TBC

Anime Girl23: DONE! Okay, first of all I am so sorry it took so long! I kept getting stuck at parts and giving up. I'll try to make your wait shorter next time!

Draco: Why do I have a feeling you're going to cause me a lot of pain?

Anime Girl23: Because you're a smart kid. You know what's coming. :P

Draco: Just kill me now. --()

Anime Girl23: But, then there's no fun for me. Anyway, I'll try and post the next chapter a little faster, but I can't promise anything with seven other stories still going.

Now go press that little purple button and leave a review!

Until next time!


End file.
